Allergy Medicine
by OScarletEiyuuO
Summary: The bashful Hikari, and her husband, Gill, are rather slow when it comes to love. So, when the Mayor blackmails the town's Wizard to give Gill his "allergy pills," just how does it effect the stingy hubbie...? One-shot, lemon.


**Be warned, I was on crack when I wrote this...**

"Allergy Medicine"

I heaved out a strenuous huff. "Working's so hard!" I proclaimed to myself, hating every minute of farming duties. I fed the chickens, cows, horses, and sheep, but still had much more to do. I paced around my house's floorboards, contemplating what my next action should be. Watering. Ugh, I detested the chore. Still not upgrading my watering can, I can only water one 1x1 square of the 95 on my plot.

"I need a break." And it was true, I certainly did. Doing the same shit every single day for the past 3 seasons really gets to you. The date was Summer 12th, and outside, it was literally scorching. Going outdoors was the least of my worries, though. Having being married to the Mayor's son, who doesn't help his poor rancher-wife in the least, can be very difficult, indeed. I always go for guys like him. Their sassy, cheeky attitude...Let's just say it turns my switch on...

I felt like I was going to burst!

My feet began to do the Lightning-strut, I always seem to do that when I get bored. "You know what?" I announced to my house, "Imma play Final Fantasy!" My voice shouted, stomping over to my couch. I poked the PS3 on, and began to let my anger out through my fingers.

XXX

"Father, can't you please act less child-like for once?" I snapped at the now hopping Mayor. "But Gilly-,"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" I hissed, interrupting his whine. "Can't you just have that 'special time' with my new daughter? I want little children to play with, after all!" The plump man perched his hands on his hips, frowning rather disdainfully. "I'm done with this," I retorted, beginning to pack up my belongings into my leather teacher-bag.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening by my recent action. "I'm leaving!" And with that said, I stomped over to the door, and gave it a nice good slam.

XXX

"DIE BEHEMOTH, DIE!" I boomed at the gaming-system. "Yes, you're finally at half of your HP, faggot-face!" Currently, I was now controlling Lightning, as always. My team consisted of Fang, Hope, and of course the strawberry head.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I screeched at the screen, freaking out because the monster just regained all of it's health, and was now standing, carrying a shanking device.

XXX (OMGitsToralee and Strawbaby Chick helped me out).

"Honey, I'm-," "FUCK!"

There she was, rolling around on the ground, sobbing melo-dramatically, rolling around on the ground log-style, and clutching a pillow. "H-Honey?" I breathed, making my way into our living room. She let out an outraged groan, lifting her head in the process. Her eyes locked with my form. "Gill?" she asked, frowning. "Umm...Why are you having a fit?"

Apparently, those were the wrong words to say, because as soon as I went quiet, a current of cuss words came flooding out of her mouth. Hikari let her head fall to the floor, and then I heard her mutter a soft 'ow'. "I died," she mumbled. My eyebrows sloped upward in confusion. "In the game!" she hissed, and my brows rested back to their original stature. "Don't you think it's time for you to stop playing and get back to work, perhaps?"

My feet pondered themselves over to my wife. She continued thrusting her head into the wooden floor, howling something about why Hope couldn't be a better medic. I stroked her back lovingly, playing with her shirt. It's not like I don't want to...It's just-she's so...

Hikari helped herself back to her feet, patted my cowlick, and made her way to the doorway. Eyes twirling with the reminisce of tears from her dramatic tirade, she bid me adieu, and left to go tend to her crops.

My wife was so cute.

XXX

"Okay, so you know the plan, right?" Hamilton questioned through a murmur to a black-cloaked figure. In return, the human gave a swift nod of reassurance. "I think...so," the figure responded, sounding abnormally uncertain. "'I THINK SO' IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! I WANT-NO _NEED_ GRANDCHILDREN," the elder hissed through his teeth, his hair all-a wispy.

XXX

I continued watering my now parched vegetables hastily. Now, I was about 3/4 of a way complete with this over-exerting duty. My head glanced upward, and my eye caught something green. "Ahh! A weed! I banish thee!" I informed the crop-killing plant as I got out my sickle. "Get ready for me to go all Grim Reaper on you!" I warned, idly inching closer, and then ending it's lifespan in a matter of seconds.

Holy cactus. I'm insane. But don't blame me, blame marriage. Soon, I finished feeding my quenched plants some liquid. Except, as I was making my way back to my porch, I got stopped.

"...Um... Excuse me, Miss?" I've heard that voice before... I shifted my body towards the voice, giggling as I came to a halt. "The Wizard? Why're you in that weird coat-thing? It's not Halloween, you know?" I could muster two different bulge. "N-no! I'm not! You must be...mistaking me for someone else, that's it!" he scrambled out, waving his arms around frantically.

"No...Last time I checked-," "Anyways," he interjected, "I have Gill's allergy medication. The male gestured his hand to his coat pocket. "Oh...? Did you pick it up from the Clinic for me, Wizard? That's awful nice of you!" I pointed out, presenting a small beam, but of course, he did a facepalm.

"Yeah-that's it."

In the distance, I heard a creek, so I gazed towards my back. Gill remained plastered at the porch, eyes glaring furiously, his arms folded cheekily. "Hikari, come inside, you twit," he snarled, sticking his nose up high.

"Coming!" I hollered back, taking the meds. from the Wizard promptly. "See you," I whispered, giving a small wave. I then scurried off to go see my man.

XXX

"Oh, and Gill-," "Who was that?" he grunted out, arms still folded. "Just the fortune-teller. He got your pills from the Clinic for me," I explained, sauntering over to the Kitchen to get me some juice. Gill trotted into the Living Room, lowering himself into a cream-colored loveseat.

"Father probably sent him. He always blackmails the residents into doing his dirty work," he murmured, settling his loafers on a nearby coffee table. "Your father scares me, " I stated to the blonde, shivering, causing my juice to ripple in my cup.

My husband reached his hand out for a book, and began to skim. "He scares everyone, Hun." I took a sip of my beverage, picked up the pill container, and layed them on his foot-rest. "You better take those," I advised, shaking my index finger at his slightly. "Uhuh," he responded flipping pages. "Imma take a showah!" I exclaimed, racing myself into our Bathroom corridor.

XXX

Eventually, I finished the shower, feeling brand-new as I did. Swiftly, I blow-dried, brushed, and got other neccesities done. Then, as a result, I found myself in the Living Room once more. Gill's book still remained on the table, must have stopped reading it. I then dashed over to our Bedroom yet again. "Gill~! Are you in here?" I questioned aloud. Last time I checked, he wasn't. But, then again, it did take me about an hour to get my hair dry. Nope. Not in there.

"Where'd he go...?"

I entered the Living Room, yet again, and found my orbs taking a gander at the Kitchen and it's territory. He stood, eyes locked upon mine. Wait, so he saw me, heard me call his name, and didn't even say anything! That's strange. "There you are!" I boastfully pointed out, my hands floating above my hips. No response, but he did start walking closer. "How was your book?" I asked, twiddling with my fingers to distract me from the awkwardness.

He continued walking forward, pupils gazing into mine. So, with that said, let's just say I ended up on the floor, kay?

Gill still stared, almost longingly, it seemed. My husband was now hovering above me, pinning me down (rather rebelliously) by my wrists. He's never acted like this before... He's kissed me often, but mostly at home, never in front of any other villagers. He didn't want to cause a "scene". But, now he seemed...different...Almost as if he was another person.

For what seemed like hours, we remained in the same pose. I was deeply scared, no horrified, of was going through the blonde's mind. Sooner as time passed though, our eyes still were locked in a gaze with eachother's. My mind felt relaxed, almost as if it were in some kind of trance. My emotion; reposed. He broke the silence with a groan of slurred words, "Soooow haaawwt," he garbled. The blonde removed his diamond-print sweater, leaving his long sleeved, white undershirt. "W-what are you doing?" I shrieked out from underneath.

Gill inched his face features closer to mine, pecking my lips in the process. "Havin' fun," he replied, moving towards my earlobe, nipping at it ever so lightly. "Gill!" I screeched at the azure-eyed boy. "What's up with you...? Are your magic seeds gettin' a lil' impatient?" I teased, feeling tickled by the boy's tongue. He continued, now letting his ips play with my collar bone.

I had to get him off me somehow. Then, a thought emerged in my mind..."Gill?" I cooed, asking for his attention. He stopped. ABSOLUTE SUCCESS. "What?" he hissed, his head lifting while doing so."I have some juice in the fridge." His eyes traveled over my upper torso.

"So?"

"It's tomato."

With that said, the blonde made his way into the Kitchen, and desperately opened the fridge door. I raced to our Bathroom, but I swore I saw him trot after me. But, to my avail, I only made it to our Master Bedroom. I yelped as I felt rough hands brush along my waist. "Tsk, tsk. Are we being naughty? Does Gill need to punish you?" Gill's huskily voice tickled my ear.

"Um, well, I think you and your...little buddy down there are being very bad," I said, smiling weakly. His hands tightened around my waist, and I heard myself yelp once more. "Gill!" I tried to shimmy myself out of his grasp. "What are you trying to do?"

"I think you know," he replied, kissing the back of my neck. "N-no! I don't-," I struggled vainly, "but, I don't like it!" I fought back with words, cheeks flushing beat red. "Oh, do you not?" Gill asked, reaching his hand downwards... "Stop!" I gasped, my cheeks reddening terribly. "Do you really not want me to?" he questioned, a small smirk growing on his lips. His hand covered my mouth, as his other hand began to grope my bosom.

"Stmph!" My cry was muffled by his hand. He rubbed softly at me, and I let out a subdued moan, "Ghwill..."

"Hikari-please. I need you." The pure pleading sound of his voice suprised me...Gill and pleading don't normally go together. "Don't you love me?" The question struck me. I did, but did I not show him enough? His hand unclasped itself from my mouth. Could he possibly doubt that I did? "I _do _love you. I'll prove it." I beamed mischeviously. All earlier modesty gone. I led and toppled Gill to our bed, and turned to face him. His indigo eyes widened for a brief moment, as I fiddled with his capris.

He sighed heavily as I tugged them down, then doing the same with his boxers. I giggled, still attempting to sound knowledgble in this type of situation. (Okay, I got some _major_ help on this part, so be sure to give the people who helped me credit too)! Taking my time, I kissed the insides of his thighs. "Ohh~," Gill moaned, beginning to clutch our bedsheets. Okay, what am I supposed to do...? Think back to rated M stories on Fanfiction, Hikari, think! Got it!

I smiled slyly, and wrapped my hands around his nicely-sized member. The blonde boy gasped as I slowly pumped his manhood. "Mhhmm...Ah, ah! Not there! Hi-Hik-kari!" I continued, now beginning to grow tired of this. "Okay, that's enough for now," I stated, beginning to walk away from the scene. Then, I felt a sudden jerk, and before I knew it, I was in Gill's clutches once more. I huffed out a sigh, and shifted my eyes over to the boy. His eyes changed from those melting with pleasure to those that held a rebellious gaze. His hands moved to his undershirt's buttons, unlatching them hastily, revealing his pale chest button by button.

This surprised me, because for an office-worker, his upper body was slim, but fit. His muscles were lightly showing, but in a good way.

We returned to our position; him pinning me down forcefully, but this time I didn't mind. His stared down at my chest dreamily, beginning to tug my shirt from the underneath upwards. "N-no," I plead drearily, my face beginning to pass sweat. "Oh, yes," he remarked haughtily, removing my strawberry-colored vest, then removing my torso clothing off altogether. I felt embarrassed, exposed. Basically, every single synonym for nervous.

Gill took a step back to admire my breasts. They weren't the biggest, but they were perky, and not too shabby. His hands trailed over my collar bone and my stomach. His touch was soft and the places his fingers lingered felt enflamed. I felt a sudden squeeze, and soon inferred that Gill was twiddling with my female breasts. Ubruptly, I felt a squeeze, and in response I heard my mouth allow a gasp to escape from it's quarters, causing Gill to smile.

"You're so...mean," I murmured softly, laying down on our queen-sized bed helplessly. He flicked his tongue against my breast tenderly, causing me to moan out in ecstasy. I breathed heavily, as he expertly sucked, licked, and touched my amble bosom. "Uh, uhh! Ah, ah! Gih-Gi-Gill!" I let out between licks.

By then, his cock had gotten stiff, almost pleading for attention. I felt a bit naughty as I started to brush my finger tips against it, causing it to pulse and throb. I chuckled, even though him fiddling with my breasts was teasing me just as bad. It caught my eye, and I saw myself actually look at the whole entire aspect of his manhood. "Oh-o-ah-kay!" I spoke, closing my eyes. "I'm rea-dah-dy!"

I soon felt my husband remove my shorts, then undergarments, kissing my stomach as he did. Gill readied himself, then pushed. I screamed out in agony, as he pushed in and out of me, all the time whispering his apologies. As he pumped into me, the pain started to dull, being replaced by an amazing bliss. I was panting, moaning, and whimpering with little puffs of delight. While going in and out of me, Gill leasurely stroked my neck, and then my womanhood. His face was bright red, and rather sweaty. "Gill," my mouth moaned, telling him that I felt content. We continued, but I soon felt weak and fatigued.

We stopped, and he embraced me lovingly as I felt my lids close.

I fell into a deep slumber.

~'~9 Months Later ~'~

"C'mon, Hikari! You can do it!" Irene encouraged, hovering at my side, providing me with a wet towel, that of which she placed on my forehead. He encouragements were faint. My eyes fluttered weakly, but I remained determined. I let out one final push, and I whine rang throughout my eardrums.

"It's a boy!

**Be sure to thank OMGitsToralee, and Strawbaby Chick for the help. Someone wanted me to post sumthin' and I found myself doing it. I know it's not all that great, but it's still okay for a first. :0**


End file.
